Dim
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Dia adalah cahaya redup yang mencoba menjadi matahari. Ia tersenyum, meskipun rasa sedih berkeliaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kau tahu? 'Mereka' tidak peduli. /drabble. Miku-centric/


Fic pertama setelah hiatus sekian lama. Maafkan saya terlalu lama mengambil hiatus :'

Berisi (sedikit) curhatan saya kenapa saya memutuskan untuk hiatus untuk sementara, dan berbagai hal yang melatarbelakanginya.

Vocaloid [Miku] © Yamaha

Dim © Marchenhaft

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**DIM**

* * *

_Terkadang,_

_Yang kuperlukan hanyalah dapat bernafas_

_Tanpa rasa lelah menusukku._

* * *

Gadis itu melempar buku berisi not-not piano ke lantai dengan kasar, diiringi dengan nada amarah dan kekecewaan yang berbunyi nyaring. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang besar dan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menggambarkan rasa kesal yang membakar dirinya hingga menjadi abu yang meledak-ledak dengan amarah.

Tidak ada orang di ruangan itu. _Tidak ada. _

Tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis seperti itu, tidak ada yang melihatnya kesal seperti itu. Mereka tidak peduli—mereka bahkan tidak _mau _peduli. Dunia terasa menjadi sebuah ranjau beracun yang menyiksa gadis itu perlahan-lahan, membuatnya lelah akan disiksa dan disiksa.

Adakah hari esok yang masih cerah untuknya?

Adakah hari esok yang akan menyayanginya?

"…Persetan dengan kalian semua!" maki gadis itu dengan suara kencang, berharap ada suara yang membalas makiannya. Ia menanti dan menanti.

_Dan tetap tidak ada yang membalasnya._

Lelah menanti, lelah berharap, ia membenamkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya, melihat pesan-pesan yang masuk.

_Empat Raspberry Message. Tiga SMS. Dua miscall. Notification mention twitter._

Ia membuka satu per satu dari mereka, dan yang ia simpulkan adalah; semua orang hanya menginginkan _hasil kerjanya, _bukan dirinya. Bukan seorang Hatsune Miku yang apa adanya. _Broadcast Message _mengenai rapat ini-itu, mereka yang memberinya tugas-tugas tambahan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia tangani, pemberitahuan dari orangtua untuk cepat tidur—Tuhan, dia sudah lelah membaca semua omong kosong itu!

Setelah membalas sepatah kata seperti _'Iya', 'Oke' _atau bahkan tidak dibalas sama sekali, Miku membuka _Playlist_-nya dan memainkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya kencang-kencang. Untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin merasakan dirinya. Ia ingin kembali mendekap dirinya erat-erat setelah ia biarkan bersembunyi selama enam jam lebih di sekolah.

Dia sudah lelah tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya ia menangis. Dia sudah lelah menangani semua tugas-tugas yang sebenarnya bukan tanggung jawabnya. Dia sudah lelah menahan beban seberat itu dengan badannya yang mungil. Bahkan—_dia sudah lelah hidup._

"Hidupku tidak ada bagus-bagusya," gumamnya sendiri, seakan-akan ia memiliki seorang teman imajinasi—yang tidak pernah membentaknya akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibentak, yang tidak menumpahkan segalanya padanya, dan yang selalu menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. "Sepertinya menjadi _hikkikomori _tidak jelek juga." Air mata kembali mengumpul di kedua matanya, membuatnya membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya yang nyaman.

Rentetan kegiatan yang membuat anemia kambuh, tumpukkan tugas yang tak mungkin ia selesaikan dalam kedipan mata, Para _mereka-yang-kau-sebut-sahabat _yang memberikannya rasa manis hanya di bibir, saling menjauhi dengan orang yang ia cintai, _dan sebagainya, sebagainya, sebagainya dan sebagainya._

Biarkan ia istirahat. Biarkan cahaya meredup untuk sementara. Biarkan ia tertidur untuk sementara. Tolong, biarkan ia dapat merasakan dirinya.

_Cahaya miliknya sudah redup. Redup. Redup. Redup dimakan kegelapan!_

Ia mencintai dunia musik, _sangat, sangat, sangat, _mencintainya. Tapi, rasa cintanya itu terpaksa ia tinggalkan demi segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia cintai. Dia harus belanjar 'mencintai' kegiatan barunya, kehidupan barunya, dan bahkan dirinya yang baru.

_Bahkan dia juga harus belajar bermanis ria dengan kalimatnya._

Biarkan ia menangis untuk saat ini. Biarkan ia meluapkan segala amarahnya untuk saat ini. Biarkan ia mematikan lampu imajinasinya untuk saat ini.

Karena besok, ia akan kembali menghadapi semua itu dengan senyumannya yang biasa kau lihat selama ini.

—_Meskipun sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tidak ada seberkas cahaya yang menyinarinya. Ia kini adalah cahaya redup yang mencoba menjadi matahari._

**- E N D -**

* * *

Anggap saja dunia musik itu dunia menulis cerita.

Mungkin ada yang ngerti dengan alasan saya, mungkin ada juga yang tidak. Alasan-alasan saya untuk hiatus sementara tersirat dalam fic ini.

Tapi, saya dalam proses untuk hidup kembali menjadi author fanfic. Saya terlalu mencintai dunia ini. Untuk fic-fic series yang belum saya update, akan saya update secepat mungkin. Tunggu saya ya!

Note: Mungkin disini sudah tahu _Raspberry Message _itu parodi dari apa :3

Thank You!


End file.
